052916-Focusing
aproposProphetiae AP began trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 02:58 -- AP: Meira. AP: It's Nyarla. HM: ∴ That makes no sense. I would have no way to prove it. Everyone sounds the same on text to speech, and that is most certainly not Nyarla's handle. HM: ∴ Are you back to taunt me, Jack? AP: No, really, it's Nyarla. AP: I've changed my handle. HM: ∴ Hm. Are you seeking to maintain some sort of anonymity? AP: Part of the reason, yes. HM: ∴ I've seen this a few times before. What was your prompt? AP: Well, the handle is a reference to the assumptions made about me and especially a few predictions that've been made about my future. AP: After all, it's meaning boils down to "with reference to prophecies." HM: ∴ AproposProphetiae? ... Ah. Unrelated to prophecy? or Appropriate Prophecy? HM: ∴ I really need to memorize these keys. HM: ∴ I was not aware of a prophecy concerning any of your group. Aside from that this is the group that can finally complete the game if all conditions are met. AP: Heh, they were just about me in particular, but that's a comforting thought. HM: ∴ I mean, was the infomation dispensed by a light player? And if so, why are they not communicating this with myself and Moira? We do keep records on this sort of stuff. AP: Well, the most notable actually came from an enemy. One of the "spectres" from the Twelth Perigee Gala. HM: ∴ Ah, I think I had left before then. HM: ∴ For various reasons. AP: Some bastard named Bothwell. Speaking those reasons though, how are you holding up? AP: Speaking of, sorry HM: ∴ Oh Bothwell. Why did he show up? AP: You know him? HM: ∴ Or rather, it might be helpful if I knew about the prophecies that you speak of. Rather than just referencing their existence. HM: ∴ We have a book. AP: He claimed I'd become "The Imperial Betrayal." HM: ∴ Well, its the diary of another player who met him. AP: Betraying the group, killing Libby and Eribus and Aaisha's descendant. AP: Might I obtain this diary? Info's been passed to me that Bothwell may be on the hunt for me. HM: ∴ the text to speech doesn't tell me about commas, are you telling me that all three of them are going to donate genetic material? AP: Oh. AP: Uhh, wow, no, sorry. AP: He said I'd kill Libby. Then Eribus. Then Aaisha's descendant. HM: ∴ Aaisha is to have a descendant? AP: Through that ectobiology stuff. HM: ∴ Also, I wouldn't think you'd be so foolish as to kill the Oracle. She is the only genuine guide to your session! AP: I believe it was Serios and Aaisha who led to her being created. AP: And no, I wouldn't be that dumb. HM: ∴ Hmm... I was under the impression that... AP: If I crossed Libby, she'd wreck me. AP: And that's implying I were actually disloyal enough to try. HM: ∴ The Oracle is too important to be destroyed. We would be legitimately lost, in a session doomed to stagnate. HM: ∴ Is the... what did that translate out to.... blood scale? Still so important to you all despite your birthplace being destroyed? HM: ∴ This is absolutely the most confusing prophecy I've heard, but... AP: Blood scale? HM: ∴ I'm not sure. I wish I could get the context for Bothwell back. Information that hasn't been used in that long goes into storage, and can only be accessed by the Oracle. HM: ∴ Blood scale... the thing your species does regarding the wavelength of light that is reflected off your blood? Wherein you use it to determine your social structure. AP: Oh, the hemocaste. HM: ∴ Oh, it is a compound word. AP: Well it's important still, I guess. HM: ∴ I'll need to add that to our database. Otherwise I will keep forgetting. AP: I honestly don't care for it, but some others do. HM: ∴ It's clearly important if this prophecy bothers you enough to make yourself unavailable to your team. HM: ∴ And the other players. AP: I'll pass the handle around, I just want to enjoy a brief period of anonymity. AP: I'm hoping I can avoid certain unwanted onlookers. HM: ∴ I am missing a reference. AP: I briefly entertained the thought that our handles were being tapped to keep eyes on our conversations. AP: You know, Jack, Scarlet, and whoever else likes to spy on us. HM: ∴ I won't deny it's a possibility. I am not aware of it currently, but this is a dangerous game. Those without information are almost asking to die. AP: I'm attempting to somewhat mitigate how much information they recieve. AP: It'll take much more than a handle change though. HM: ∴ I think you are focusing on the wrong thing, perhaps. AP: Where do you think I should focus? HM: ∴ Whoever would be spying on you is probably not interested in everything that needs to be said. HM: ∴ I think once you determine what is important to the game, and what would be interfering in the game, one would need to use codewords. HM: ∴ If it were me spying, I would think I'd have the computer look for instances of my name, to see when I am mentioned. HM: ∴ But we're already in a game that's made of code, so no matter how much you change your handle, your name, your speech pattern, I think it would be traceable. But this is just a guess. HM: ∴ What is it specifically that you need to hide? AP: Good thinking, thanks. AP: And I'm not hiding anything in particular, I just want to stay lowkey. HM: ∴ lowkey? AP: Keep it quiet. AP: It's just some old troll slang for being secretive. HM: ∴ This is honestly the most difficult language. AP: Sorry. I could help you learn if you like? HM: ∴ Mayhaps. HM: ∴ I will seek permission from the Oracle first. AP: I don't know how well that'd go. AP: She's upset with me again. HM: ∴ Then the answer is clearly no. I am a handmaiden, Nyarla. HM: ∴ Upsetting the one I serve is not on the list of things to do. AP: I really don't know how it came about. HM: ∴ Typically it is the result of some personal action. AP: She assumed I wanted to steal from her. HM: ∴ Did you? AP: Of course not. HM: ∴ What was the context of the situation? AP: Well, I recently learned what an Okiku was. HM: ∴ an Okiku. AP: I asked Serios and Aaisha if they'd heard of them and I learned that Libby has one. AP: She'd assumed I wanted it from her the next time we spoke. HM: ∴ Hmmm... AP: I had believed I'd convinced her otherwise. I had contacted her to make an apology. AP: She'd even accepted it. AP: But the time after that... AP: That's when she assumed I was out to steal from her. AP: Prefering me locked away. AP: Supposedly trying to get Ari to take custody of me lest she kill me. HM: ∴ I do not like the involvement of so many of those... things... HM: ∴ It complicates matters quite a bit. AP: Things? HM: ∴ The things Moira and I tried to warn you of? AP: Ahhh. Agreed. AP: I well never stop cursing the foolishness of my past self. HM: ∴ Regret is one thing. HM: ∴ Make sure you've learned from it. HM: ∴ Failing to learn from one's mistakes would probably fulfill any negative "prophecy". AP: It's why I keep my past mistakes at the forefront of my mind, I refuse to fall prey to them any longer. AP: Though, speaking of that one mistake in particular. It might have given me the ability to fix another... HM: ∴ Whatever ability can come from those sorts of bargains are not abilities worth using. AP: Yes, you did once warn me about certain powers. AP: I remember and I plan to use the utmost caution. HM: ∴ So you are not heeding the warning, but thinking you know better than the advice you were given... AP: It's not that I'm ignoring your warning. Sure enough, I've yet to ever use them. HM: ∴ But you have plans to? HM: ∴ And to do so cautiously, so you say. AP: If you'll allow. AP: I plan to run many tests first, of course. But I've come across a majyyk seal that can restore your sight. HM: ∴ You must clear it through the Oracle. AP: Can you give me an idea of how I can clear my name with her? AP: Get her to stop thinking I'll steal that doll. HM: ∴ An Okiku is something very special. AP: Yeah, but they're not that special to me. Not worth my relationship with her. AP: Between you and me though, I suspect foul play... AP: I don't trust how big of a change in demeanor it was between my last two conversations with her. HM: ∴ Regardless of foul play, which I have a hard time believing, but I could understand where that thought came from... HM: ∴ You are the only variable you can control, at any time. HM: ∴ And typically, people do not like to be told that they are wrong. HM: ∴ So if that's how you plan to go about things, I can't guarantee it would go well. AP: I have no plan. Only a suspicion and no way to go about proving it. AP: Especially being that I'm locked up. HM: ∴ Locked up where? AP: A room connected to Lorcan's. HM: ∴ Just a room? AP: I haven't woken up in it yet, but as far as I know, yes. HM: ∴ Oh. You're elsewhere. AP: Then where? HM: ∴ No, I mean, if you're not awake there, then you are currently elsewhere, aren't you? HM: ∴ If only one of you is trapped, why are you upset? AP: Oh, yes. I'm on LoQaQ. HM: ∴ So your dreaming self is trapped, and this is a problem? AP: Honestly, and I hate to admit it, but I'm kind of getting used to being locked up here. AP: It's not the problem. AP: The problem is the reason why. HM: ∴ I think you are a step removed from the problem. You're concerned about the process that got you there, instead of worrying about the process that will get you out. AP: Like I said, I only have my suspicions of foul play. HM: ∴ Let me ask you. HM: ∴ Let's say there was foul play somehow. HM: ∴ And you confront them, the only way you can, currently, which is via message, since you are trapped in that room when you aren't on LoQaQ. HM: ∴ Even if they admit to it, what will it do? HM: ∴ Does it unlock the door? AP: Nothing. HM: ∴ If you show someone else the text, how can you prove its a real conversation? HM: ∴ You are focusing on where the blame is. Absolving yourself of blame is not the solution. AP: Shall I regain her trust in spite of the accusations? AP: Hehe, stage a jailbreak? HM: ∴ How do you regain trust by not serving your sentence? AP: I considered that, but ideally, the sentence wouldn't end. AP: Supposedly, this is so she doesn't have to kill me. AP: That sounds like I'm serving a life sentence. HM: ∴ I was not aware that a single emotion was permanent. AP: Ir's not, but I was suspecting outside forces, so it could be indefinite if I'm right. AP: It's AP: I will wait, I've no other option that doesn't make things harder on myself. AP: Thanks for your take on it though. HM: ∴ I have seen many players come and go in various emotional states. AP: I'm putting everything I have into remaining calm and rational. HM: ∴ It is natural to want a sort of revenge when you feel you have been wronged. HM: ∴ In the end, though... its just a feeling. HM: ∴ And if that becomes your focus, instead of the game... AP: You're so right. AP: Thanks. I think that was something I've been needing to hear. HM: ∴ As for the Okiku... HM: ∴ Do remember they are special. HM: ∴ Speak of an Okiku respectfully when you do. AP: Uh, okay, yeah. HM: ∴ At least for my peace of mind. HM: ∴ I will try to see what I can find out from the Oracle. I do trust her decisions, but it has been a while since we've had tea. AP: I appreciate it. HM: ∴ Make sure to cooperate with your teammates on LoQaQ! HM: ∴ I'm going to feel my way down to the Archives. AP: Maybe you should procure a cane. AP: Seeing eye consort from one of the lands? HM: ∴ It will be discussed over tea. HM: ∴ Good Luck Nyarla. AP: Right. Thank you. -- aproposProphetiae AP gave up trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 04:47 -- Category:Meira Category:Nyarla